grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bob the Wikipedian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Grimm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Roddy Geiger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gaarmyvet (Talk) 19:43, 20 December 2011 Music Since you were able to identify the music in "Danse Macabre" (and since I have a tin ear!), can you also identify the background music when Marie arrives in "Pilot?" Thanks.-- 20:48, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Pronunciation Guides Nice work!-- 20:55, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :While serving in Germany and on a major exercise (probably REFORGER), a reservist in from the States and located in Gießen (north of Frankfurt am Main) referred to being in "Gieben."-- 21:07, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Sean Uh, where did you hear or see that?-- 14:04, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. I did not see that. Shame on me. I was probably enjoying the show too much! I have several references to fix. I got a screen cap. (Now we just have to hope that the prop department was in canon; the guys on LOST were often terrible.)-- 22:42, February 5, 2012 (UTC) WikiDragon Wikipedia:WikiDragon? Cool!-- 23:51, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Ferrat? Interesting take here: Voice on Phone.-- 13:27, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Episode Character Trial When you have time, please look at User:Gaarmyvet/Sandbox 1, Template:Infobox episode character, and a couple of subroutines and tell me why the results are so erratic. Thanks.-- 22:36, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Category Display Can you force non-existent categories to show up red in the category block at the bottom of a page? They used to do that but Wikia, in its infinite wisdom, decided that was "unfriendly" to new users.-- 16:55, February 13, 2012 (UTC) If you go into your profile, there's a box to check to show hidden cats. It's a Wikia-wide option.-- 20:27, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Categories My only concern is that we'll end up with a bunch of image categories with a population (person, not pictures) of one. I suppose that it's possible that we'll see more than one police captain, but something tells me it's unlikely. Maybe "Police Officers" would serve our purpose? Some situations will be unavoidable; I doubt if we'll ever see another Siegbarste or Ziegevolk because, IMHO, those stories have been told. I sent you an email through Wikipedia.-- 19:29, February 15, 2012 (UTC) NBC Nice template. Well, there are 325 Files in Category:Fair Use; there are a bunch of screenshots that have never had a license statement. Fortunately, most of them will show up in . I'd guess that 250 or better need put in place of . I'll start. We can figure out what to do about the copyrights on the various publicity images later.-- 18:05, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Half (?) of the fair use marked up and first fifty uncategorized reviewed. I flagged some duplicates. After the "midnight sweep," the category lists should update. TEDIOUS.-- 20:02, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Is there anyway you or someone can add the NBC copyright license into the upload screen? So that way we would not have to edit every image after we upload it. So that way you can select the license like all the other ones (like public domain). Artiepenguin 04:55, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sure there's a way. I'll look into it. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 15:37, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Nice work!-- 18:56, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, guys. Now it will be easier for people to use the NBC tag. The next thing we sould do about images is to group them. The monroe image category is small. Artiepenguin 21:21, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Yup, I've been spending any free time I get sorting images; sorted around 1,000 or so already. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 04:14, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Bug Morning! FYI, Wieder Blutbad on your personality quiz comes up without an image. See User:Artiepenguin.-- 14:39, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Block I just shut down User:Nov37 for thirty days; anything he's done is suspect. Edits may be undone, renames reverted, and files deleted.-- 23:15, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Dämonfeuer Did you notice that both Monroe and Ariel said, "Dämon''führer''?" Some production company needs to hire a dialog coach.-- 14:51, March 11, 2012 (UTC) J I saw that you made an article for "j" but there's already an article for it under jay. Icealien33 05:32, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Template:What Creature Are You? I've noticed this hasn't been updated for a while. I think that Skalengeck, Seltenvogel, and Klaustreich should be added, as well as the ones in Cat and Mouse, and that more questions should be added as well to accommodate them. But good job making this; the source code looks very difficult to write. Roacher26 03:51, April 20, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome! Roacher26 03:57, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi again. Umm... well, sorry, but i have a complaint (for lack of a better term). On the template quiz, everything i try to do makes me end up a Weider Blutbad. So... yeah, even if i mess it up and switch all my answers, it still does it. I think (of course, if you have time) you should link all the newer Wesen to the first questions you made. So that way i dont get the very first Wesen introduced every time. I'd try to help, but a) I dont know if i'm allowed to edit it, and b) it would take a really long time to understand how it works. like, 5 minutes (I'm ADHD, so doing one thing for longer than i usually do is difficult. But, moving from one page to another is easy). Roacher26 04:04, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering (I really want to help) if there was any specific (recent) Wesen that i could go through all the questions and say which ones (if answered yes to) would give them points (or however it works). Roacher26 :Awhile back, I got the box to say that I was a Grimm, now it changed. I have not changed my answers until now, and I was shocked to find that it thought I was a Fuchsbau. How could I be downgraded from a Grimm to a Fuchsbau, has someone been tampering with my profile? I wish you could add a line at the end that could force the template to say what creature you want. Look, I know it takes away from the fun, but it really is annoying to try to fake the answers so it gives you the creature you want. At the very least, can you tell me how the algorithm works so I can change my answers and be a Grimm. ~ 00:02, 23 April 2012 (UTC)Hi, see my response to Roacher's similar question at User talk:Roacher26#Personality quiz. Looks like when I did the last update on the template, either your current Grimm score lowered or the Wieder Fuchsbau (which wasn't included before) was a better match. It's not my goal to upset anyone with this. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 03:18, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Update soon! I have some ideas in my head for questions, so if you need help, just ask. especially for Wildermann. Roacher26 02:47, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Translation Bob, I'm working a separate project and sought the German translation of "infantryman." Google Translate came up with "Infanterist." The German Wikipedia seems to use "Infanterie" or "Fußtruppe." Which of these (or any other) makes the most sense? Thanks.-- 21:53, April 20, 2012 (UTC) If you dont know, ask Sprachkind Edgar Waltz Who is Max Kurtz? My whole question is at the Edgar Waltz talkpage. Roacher26 22:20, April 22, 2012 (UTC) New Infobox Please look at User:Gaarmyvet/Sandbox 1 and comment.-- 19:15, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Email I dont know your email :-/. I also dont knwo if it would be a good idea to post it in a talk page where everyone can see it. Roacher26 03:00, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Infobox episode character test When you have some free time, please look at the code in for image. Pseudo code: If humanimage exists :then ::If wesenimage exists :::then ::::display slide show :::else ::::display humanimage :else ::If wesenimage exists :::then display wesenimage What happens is that the box displays either human or wesen but no slideshow. Feel free to play. Thanks, -- 02:25, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Ultimately, I don't think the pair can replace variables with their values. I found that another solution works; it's just not as slick as I wanted it to be.-- 14:23, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Big Bar Thingies such as |} as created by Icealien33. I asked him aout this, but he said to talk to an admin. so yeah. I was wonderin if we could make one of those that said, like... can't think of anything atm. but it could have this picture (below) and say that the page is controversial and to not fight over it. It could advise users to reference the talk page before editing. thanks. Roacher26 04:54, May 24, 2012 (UTC) well, the example looked right when i pasted it. To see it for real, go here. Roacher26 05:00, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Grimmys so, i have an idea for a new poll. sort of like how there are Emmys and Grammys and Oscars, we could host a variety of questions and have people vote on them called the Grimmys, after every season. For example, we could do Best Grimm (Nick, Marie, or Kelly), Scariest Wesen (species or characters: species = schakal, siegbarste, spinnetod, hundjager, etc; for characters = names of killers -- my picks would be Kimura, Stark, or Waltz), Funniest Character, Best Supporting Role, etc. thanks: Roacher26 09:12, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :We should probably publish the results of the Grimmys soon.-- 15:05, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :Nice work!-- 17:06, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Good job! Image Categories Bob, I was thinking that we might benefit from compressing our image categories. We have a lot of categories with a population of one. Category:Nicole McCullough images is an example (it does have a subcategory for the character images). The result would be something like Category:Images of Season One Cast, which I just started; I was going to call it Images of Minor Cast, but decided to be nice. HOWEVER, you did most of the work on the image categories and I'm not going to step on your toes over this. If you agree, I won't start until after I'm through raping the image namespace starting next week. (I'm guessing you noticed this: MediaWiki:Community-corner. -- 01:08, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to you. I was going to write this note last Sunday. I think we've been "IMDB'd" on a couple of the co-star pages. It's not the first time. A few months ago, a user started renaming pages to match the garbage on IMDB; he's -- ahem -- no longer with us. I'm doing a rewatch -- is next -- and, as I watch the credits roll, I check the guests and co-stars. If you see anything that requires quicker fixes, go for it! The great image re-cat and deletion campaign is going well. If you'd like to look at and offer comments, feel free. WikiLeaks and Wesen Yeah. Do you know about WikiLeaks? Because I don't want to leave a tiny little message (because it makes me feel wasteful) I'm going to continue as if you said yes. If you say no, then I can send you my research paper for school explaining it. Coincedence? Yes. I was thinking that Julian Assange (founder of WikiLeaks) has to be some sort of Wesen (not in real life, of course). And WikiLeaks is a cover for either the Laufer or the Verrat, but i don't know which. I think Assange is either a Fuchsbau or a Steinadler. I know that some published WikiLeaks papers are incidentally aiding the Taliban, and I think the Taliban is (fictionally) a part of the Verrat. But WikiLeaks is also a website whose purpose is along the lines of rebellion, so it would make sense to be the Laufer. What do you think? If you have no idea what I just said, I'll send you my essay. Roacher26 03:12, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Zero Hour Ice and I are working over at Zero Hour Wiki. You and everyone else are welcome to join us, but even if you're not interested, we could really use a nice "Property of ABC" template for the image licenses like the NBC version you built here and a mod to the upload screen. If the second part requires admin rights, we'll have to wait for that part. Ice has asked to adopt the wiki and Wikia has not yet replied. Thanks in advance.-- 19:27, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Rollback I don't know why I didn't grant this ages ago.-- 02:57, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Jinnamuru Xunte Can you add the correct pronunciation of Jinnamuru Xunte? It's been changed a few times, so I'm not sure if it is already correct or not. :Sounds good. Enjoy the episode when you watch it! Your Templete I noticed that you added Eric Renard as a member of the Verrat which I have removed because of tonight's episode reveals, or reinforces, that the Verrat are merely agents for the Royal Families and not a house. I had replace Verrat with the Seven Houses. You may have to do some minor fixing with your templetes. 02:53, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Um...who is this? Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 03:03, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::So you are not the one that added Eric Renard house of Verrat along with these categories :Category:Members of the Verrat|Members of the Verrat and People in service of the Verrat? 04:03, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Did I say I wasn't? I only asked who you are. I thought perhaps you were a registered user who forgot to log in. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 04:07, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Um. No, I just read through the history checked that the templetes belonged to you and I'm informing that you may have to make slight changes on them. 04:10, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Fuchsteufelwild Regarding your translation of the German adjective "fuchsteufelswild", you suggested that "furious as a fox-devil" is a "better translation...might as well preserve the idiom's integrity." But what is a fox-devil? English is my first language, and I've never encountered that term. My Duden's German dictionary for German speakers gives the meaning "sehr wuetend" ("very angry") and the usage "er wurde fuchsteufelswild, als er das hoerte" ("he became/was -- when he heard this"). It seems to me that the closest English idiom to "fox-devil's wild" (the literal meaning of "fuchsteufelswild") is "mad as hell." The show's "Fuchsteufelwild" is a made-up noun that is obviously a misspelling of the German adjective "fuchsteufelswild." Most likely, the producers simply dropped the "s" out of ignorance or careless indifference to accuracy. After all, they don't seem to mind that it makes no grammatical sense to name someone a "mad as hell" (or, if you prefer, a "furious as a fox-devil), so why should they give a hoot about the spelling. Regarding the plural of "Fuchsteufelwild", the stem is the German noun "Wild," which, like the equivalent English noun "wild," has no plural. Brach (talk) 21:08, April 9, 2013 (UTC)Brach fuchsteufelswild Interesting. I assumed that the association of "fox" and "devil" might have originated in German folklore. And in stories we find the "sly fox." But where do we find the "mad" (whether angry or deranged) fox? Foxes are neither sly nor mad. Like any other wild animal, foxes are simply wild, and "fuchswild" (fuchs + wild) means simply "fox wild." :) Brach (talk) 22:23, April 9, 2013 (UTC)Brach La Llorona Can you check to see if the pronunciation for La Llorona on the Wesen page is correct? Thanks. Comics Last I saw, Wikipedia and Wikia weren't allowed to have any images from comic issues other than their cover. I think it's copyright even with a license, so I'm not sure if the images you just added are allowed, or maybe things have changed and we're allowed to add other things now. Language Userboxes Could we make more Userboxes for other languages, like French? : I'm dutch. Could you make one for me. The text could maybe be "De moedertaal van deze gebruiker is Nederlands" and The Netherlands is in short "nl". Anita95 (talk) 19:42, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::We've got Category:User_fr already. I'll work on Dutch ones, though. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 21:16, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Oops! I should have info'd you when I dropped the note on Anita's page earlier.-- 21:38, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::No worries! It's ready. :) Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 21:40, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Comic 0 Did you get the free comic today? I'm probably not going to get it, so I wanted to find someone who did/will to make sure the plot and other info is accurate. :I looked it up and there's a place right by my house participating in Free Comic Book Day, so I think I'm gonna go see if they still have any copies! ::They were all out, so I didn't get it :( Oh well. I definitely plant to get the regular issues. Character and type infobox Can you add a comics section to Template:Infobox character and Template:Infobox type so we can add comic appearances for characters/Wesen that appear in the show as well? :What were you planning on doing? Comics Thoughts Okay, some thoughts: I'm confused, which I think may actually be a good thing. I'm looking at the comic issue pages and the pages of characters who have appeared comic 0 from the perspective of a loyal viewer but comic newby. How can Angelina be in a comic if she's dead? How did Orson get out of jail, if he actually went to jail? What happened to Kelly to cause her to be MIA? Is there a single worse place to leave the Coins of Zakynthos than Eric Renard's back yard (Vienna)? (I'm kind of surprised that isn't available on line, unless Dynamite is handing out take down notices at the speed of light.) IMHO, we're doing right by Dynamite in the way you're uploading images. Anyway, I added to Angelina's page as a "mention" 'cause I figure Monroe is remembering her (faded, monocolor image). If she actually, somehow shows up, please change. We need a much better synopsis than the two-line, pre-publication one we have and the character pages of those appearing need some expansion. I can't do it because I don't have the product. I'm dropping a reference to this on Ice's talk. -- 14:59, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :Morning, Jim! Good questions-- I'm glad you're not just letting me run free here! :Any images that are in sienna, black, and white, are flashbacks to help the reader get up-to-speed. (The ones in this issue were all from Nick's POV). I don't recall how we are treating TV series flashbacks, but we should follow the same protocol with both series. :I have absolutely no idea why Kelly went to Vienna instead of Zakynthos. That's not detailed at all. :Volume 1 #0 is available (to my knowledge) only as a promotional product for Free Comic Book Day events. :I am not sure where to put this, but the portion narrated from Kelly's POV showed her intentions are sound (she's not putting Nick on, as suspected by a few fans). :Yeah, with the synopsis, I can surely write one up sometime today or this evening. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 15:38, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you. By online I meant people scanning whole pages and uploading them for the convenience of a few thousand of their "closest friends" . A couple of my questions will be answered (or not!) by the synopsis. Please note the comment by User:Sexenbiest at Talk:Angelina Lasser about that image; as I said before, I dunno, man. New subject for flashbacks.-- 16:20, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Noted and responded-- thanks! Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 17:13, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::We need a comic section for infobox type and infobox character. I think for example with Angelina, we shouldn't put her comic mention with her episode mentions. We should just make a comic section and note in parentheses that she was mentioned only. Flashbacks The only concrete flashbacks I can remember are the freighter at sea ("Two weeks ago") and the uniformed Hank against the cannibals. When Nick suddenly remembers Marie in the hospital or Juliette remembers something about Nick, that's too little context to think of as a flashback, imo. Flashbacks are like in LOST. I converted a screenshot (File:Ghostly Nick1.jpg) to grayscale using irfan view but was unimpressed with the results. I maxed out my image skills. Unless the image is ghostly, we might be better off not being "artistic." -- 16:20, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :There's flashbacks in many episodes like in there were flashbacks (reused footage) for 4 different episodes. ::I wasn't thinking of the "episode starters" as flashbacks, but it's good point. LOST episode pages usually contained a headline for "Previously on Lost."-- 17:38, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :::I didn't mean the previously part, I meant like flashbacks within the episode to previous episodes. We usually note them in the production notes section. ::::Got it. Our use of images in that context is pretty light.-- 17:55, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::These were "previously on Grimm"-type flashbacks, in a way. Nick was explaining his situation to help get the comic fans some starting point so they understand why Nick is a little bit used to this sort of thing. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 18:25, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Tabbing Comments about the concept at Template:Test2, please; it's nowhere near ready for prime time.-- 19:09, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Recent Blog Posts in Grimm Wiki Hi, can you or any other admin look into the issue? I think there is some sort of bug in the recent blog posts. The blogs appearing on first page whenever I go to community blogs page are always something a month old. For example, now I see some blogs from May4 and April 29, and seldom in right hand side, popular blogs recent blog posts arise. I suppose people do not blog that much on this wiki, but just today I discovered a blog post on the waking dead epi, by accident, and it does not appear in recent blog post. Its kinda infuriating. Users like me, who like to participate in discussions and lay open topics, would be really helped if most recent blogs stay up. On the similar note, can we have a discussion forum? Much easier to discuss a lot of stuff that way. Thanks a lot in advance. Rubelle (talk) 05:03, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Templates Perhaps you could start a section onGrimm Wiki talk:Community Portal to explain your goals with the templates and the images you're using for classification.-- 14:34, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Musai and Luisant-Pêcheur Can you add the pronunciations of these two? Grimm Wiki: Profile image change What do you think about creating a space where we can vote possible alternatives for infobox pictures?(example) --~[[User:Leodix|''Leodix]] (talk • • pictures) 23:40, May 20, 2013 (UTC) : PS: I do not know how is the image policy in this wiki, but on the other wikis I have worked, in the images from comics scans the dialogues would normally are deleted.~[[User:Leodix|Leodix]] (talk • • pictures) 00:53, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::: I've answered on my talk page. ~[[User:Leodix|Leodix'']] (talk • • pictures) 01:36, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Report I don't know if I'm supposed to do this, but an anonymous user, 201.4.112.248 vandalized the Monroe page with profanity. It been rollbacked, but I believe he/she should still be dealt with. Articles Was this and this supposed to be user space pages? Images Why are you deleting so many images? Almost all wikis for shows have multiple images of one subject. I think it's pretty dumb to suddenly delete them for no reason. :What's the point of wikia having galleries if we can't use them? ::Isn't the point of images licenses to keep them legal? Due to the new mass deletion of images on the wiki, we need to change the image for Grimms in your template. I don't know how, but you do. "Which Wesen are you?" Images Due to the new mass deletion of images on the wiki, we need to change the image for Grimms in your template. I don't know how, but you do. :Yeah, I just noticed recently that the image for my "Which Wesen are You" template went away. Could you please link the image to one of either Nick or Nick's mom. Why did the old image get deleted anyways without a new link being made??? Thanks, 03:21, 01 June 2013 (UTC) Images I've got notices from two people already that they're checking out because images are being deleted. Wikia doesn't subscribe to the same standards as Wikipedia. It might help to talk to regular contributors who have obeyed the rules first.-- 22:19, May 25, 2013 (UTC) If you think an image should be deleted and that image has a license statement, even if you don't agree with it, than flag the image with the template and give the uploader or anyone else an opportunity to comment. Because you are the person proposing deletion, any disputed deletion must be carried out by another administrator.-- 22:56, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Rodent Wesen Just letting you know your image for porcupines under the rodent Wesen is of a mouse and not a porcupine. Calendar I just noticed the calendar today. Good idea. Nilpferd Hello, I have a problem about the Nilpferd page you created. I'm wondering is it really a Wesen? Monroe did use Nilpferd Furzen as an insult. But according to the page, that translates as an actual insult in German, and a biligual person I see no reason why he wouldn't use it. As such is it really a Wesen? General MGD 109 (talk) 23:30, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Volume 1 Do you think that Issue 5 is the last issue of volume 1 since Issue 6's description doesn't talk about the Coins of Zakynthos and the Trade paperback that is coming out in November is all about the coins and TPBs usually come out at the end of a volume. :Regarding the comics, do you think you could write out a synopsis or summary for each of the issues that are out? You're the only one on here that I know for sure reads them. I'm working on expanding the stubs on the wiki and I noticed all the comics are stubs likely due to no synopsis. Comic Spinoff If you're interested, Dynamite is releasing a spinoff mini series called Grimm: The Warlock. The first issue is coming out in December. Novel update In case you're interested, it looks like Titan Books' website released the cover for The Icy Touch and according to Amazon, book 2 is called The Chopping Block. Magazines I'm not sure why you're renaming pages and changing things. The magazine from November isn't related to the 2 from Titan. source Also, the two are officially called Grimm: The Official Magazine #1 and Grimm: The Official Magazine #2 by NBC see here :I moved the November issue to Grimm: Collectors Special. Feel free to rename it. Maybe something like Grimm: Unofficial Official Magazine haha.